guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock
Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock is the fourth Guitar Hero game and third main entry in the ''Guitar Hero'' series, released on October 28, 2007 in North America, on November 7, 2007 in Australia, and on November 23, 2007 in Europe. It is the first game in the series to be developed by Neversoft , as previous Guitar Hero games were created by Harmonix before they handed the series over to Neversoft and Vicarious Visions. Gameplay Guitar Hero III uses much of the same gameplay as the previous titles in the series. The game features a more realisitc guitar controller. Some changes have been made to gameplay from previous titles. The timing for hitting notes has been increased meaning players can be less accurate and still hit notes. Controllers All consoles feature wireless controllers. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions use a black Les Paul controller but some Xbox 360 versions included Guitar Hero II's X-plorer. The Wii version controller is a white Les Paul and features a slot for the Wiimote. The PlayStation 2 version of the game comes bundled with a Kramer Striker controller. The Apple version features a wired Acoustic X-plorer. The PC port is somewhat unique in that the keyboard must be inserted into the guitar controller, and utilizes the keyboard's enourmous speaker and rumble feature. The Xbox 360 X-plorer can also be used with the PC version as it utilizes USB capabilites. Battle Mode : Main article: Battle Mode Battle Mode is a new head-to-head multiplayer game starting in this game. Unlike Face-Off and Pro Face-Off, each player in Battle Mode have their own Rock Meter. Players can choose their own difficulty level on Battle Mode like Face-Off Mode. Star Power in Battle Mode is replaced by Battle Power-Ups. Activating Battle Power-Ups is the same way as activating Star Power except Battle Power-Ups effects the opponent's performance. The goal of Battle Mode is to make the opponent's Rock Meter to go into the red. First player who's Rock Meter reaches to the bottom red loses and the song ends immediately. If no players lose and if the song ends, the song starts over and it goes into Sudden Death. In Sudden Death, both players' rock meter and current Battle Power-Ups stays the same. However, all Battle Power-Ups gained during the song are replaced by Death Drain to make sure a player loses. The list of available powerups are: *Amp Overload - Notes flash making them harder to see. *Broken String - The player must repeatidly press the "broken" string to repair it. *Death Drain (Sudden Death only) - The rock meter constantly drains. Hitting notes can help slow down the effect. *Difficulty Up - Increases the difficulty that the player is playing. If a player is facing someone who is playing on Expert, they will not get this power up. *Double Notes - One note is added to each note. (Single notes become double notes, double notes become triple notes, etc. Triple notes do not become quad notes however.) *Lefty (Righty) Flip - Flips the strike line (similar to Lefty Flip Mode). *Steal Power-Up - Steals the first enemies powerups. *Whammy Bar - A whammy bar symbol appears on the screen. No notes can be played until the player uses the whammy bar to remove it. In Career Mode, there are three boss battles: Tom Morello, Slash and Lou. These special battles will happen before the encore of their respective venue (with the exception of Lou, who's battle is slightly different). If the player manages to survive the whole song, but cannot defeat the boss, sudden death will activate and the player will lose. When the player defeats a boss, they will play an encore with the boss. The exception is Lou, who when defeated needs to be "finished". During which time, Lou will be unable to play and the player must play the end of "The Devil Went Down to Georgia". Characters Neversoft lead developer Alan Flores revealed that Guitar Hero III has a cast of thirteen characters. Characters returning from previous titles are Johnny Napalm, Judy Nails, Axel Steel, Izzy Sparks, Casey Lynch, Lars Ümlaüt, and Xavier Stone; Midori is an original playable character that can be selected. Additionally, each system has two additional playable characters that can be unlocked: the Wii and PlayStation 2 versions include Metalhead and Elroy Budvis, while the PlayStation 3 and 360 versions include the God of Rock and the Grim Ripper. In addition, the player can unlock the three bonus characters: Tom Morello, Slash and Lou the Devil, once they have completed their respective boss battles in Multiplayer mode. While Bret Michaels appears in the game and sings specific songs, he is not a playable character in the game. Michaels is only included when singing Talk Dirty to Me and Go That Far on all versions of the game. He can also sing every other song in the game with a cheat code on all consoles except the PS2 and Wii. Venues Solo Venues #Backyard Bash #Mitch's Moose Lounge #Video Shoot #Ye Olde Royal Odeon #Shanker's Island #Desert Rock Tour #Kaiju Megadome #Lou's Inferno Co-op Venues #Mitch's Moose Lounge #Video Shoot #Kaiju Megadome #Backyard Bash #Shanker's Island #Lou's Inferno Setlist Errors *In songs "Helicopter" and "Cult of Personality" the main singer is negro, but The Male Singer is white, so it's not possible that he can imitate their voices. Or maybe he can... Achievements The achievements for the Xbox 360 version of the game can be viewed here External links * [http://www.ahjteam.com/gh3vote Defunct Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock song suggestion site] * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guitar_Hero_III:_Legends_of_Rock Guitar Hero III on Wikipedia] * [http://www.neversoft.com/ Neversoft, developer of Guitar Hero III] * [http://www.activision.com/en_US/home/home.jsp Activision, publisher of Guitar Hero III] * [http://www.redoctane.com/ RedOctane, makers of the Guitar Hero guitar controller peripherals] Category:Games *